happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Not So Sweet/Script
A crowd of people starts clapping as the episode begins. They are shown in a courtroom. It turns out the audience is on Judge Judy. Judy Sheindlin (the judge) walks to her stand and sits down. Everyone in the audience claps as Bun walks out of the back room to the stage. Bun is shown walking down the courtroom aisle and stands behind the podium titled, "Plaintiff". Vanilla follows behind him in the aisle. She walks over to the podium titled, "Defendant". They both stand behind their respective podiums and glare at each other. The both raise their hands. Judge Judy bangs her gavel. Bun is shown at Bun's Bakery while the store is really packed. Bun is shown happily taking orders for numerous customers. Foster walks out of the kitchen with lots of food on trays. Judge Judy bangs her gavel. Vanilla aggressively kicks down the entrance door to the bakery. Vanilla pulls out a cigarette and starts smoking. Vanilla flicks the cigarette in Bun's face. The customers in the store look at Vanilla in disgust at her swearing. Bun and Vanilla walk into the kitchen. Bun gives Vanilla a tray of food on it. Vanilla pulls out another cigarette and puts it in her mouth. Vanilla walks over to Robo Star and Zelena. Vanilla throws the tray on Robo Star. He's covered in all the food on the tray. Vanilla pulls out a flamethrower and starts firing it in the store. The entire store is set in a blaze. Everyone in the store (except Vanilla) runs out. The store collapses. Vanilla enters the store with a bunch of paparazzi behind her taking photos of her while a camera crew films her. She turns around to the camera crew. Vanilla and her camera crew walk into the restaurant. As she's doing that, the very few people who are in there (Robo Star and Zelena) begin to crowd Vanilla. Zelena shows Vanilla her arm. She cut herself with a razor that says "Vanilla is bae" on it." ''Vanilla hands Zelena her perfume. Vanilla walks towards Bun who is behind the register. Foster walks out of the kitchen. Bun rolls his eyes. Bun walks into the kitchen. Foster and Vanilla (with her camera crew) walk into the kitchen. Foster hands Vanilla platter with food on it. Vanilla takes the platter over to Robo Star and Zelena. Suddenly, a bunch if "Vanilla Fans" burst through the doors of the shop and start screaming her name in joy. The entire store is flooded. Vanilla is surrounded by many people asking her for autographs and photos. Meanwhile, Bun is shown in the kitchen watching the whole thing with Foster. Foster walks out and joins the crowd of fans chanting Vanilla's name. As the people are still crowded around Vanilla, Zelena is in the far back struggling to get closer to her. Someone accidently elbows her in the stomach. Zelena transforms into an actual Dutch Angel Dragon and starts breathing fire. The whole store is on fire. Everyone starts running for their lives as Zelena goes on a rampage. As everyone in the building exists, Robo Star picks up Vanilla and runs to the exit. He places her down. Foster runs out next. Everyone starts cheering. Bun then runs out. Everyone starts booing. Judge Judy bangs her gavel. Foster walks down the aisle in the courtroom. Foster stands in between Bun and Vanilla. Zelena, Robo Star, Foster, and Bun are shown at the shop hanging out like usual. They are talking about Zelena's sister Zephyr visiting. Vanilla walks through the door. Vanilla stomps over to Zelena, Bun, Foster, and Robo Star. Foster's face lights up. She grabs Bun and pulls him to the side. Bun starts crying. Foster and Bun join the rest of the group with Bun still crying. Foster, Bun, and Vanilla walk into the kitchen. Vanilla walks out of the kitchen to Zelena and Robo Star at their booth. Vanilla glares at him. Zelena stands up. Vanilla walks back to the kitchen. Vanilla pulls out a piece of bread and a frying pan. She turns the stove on and puts the bread on the frying pan and starts cooking it. Foster and Bun walk out the kitchen towards Robo Star and Zelena. Vanilla walks out of the kitchen. They all immediately make a run for the exit. When the make it out, Bun's Bakery explodes. They both angrily walk off. Judge Judy's guards put Vanilla in handcuffs and take her away. Robo Star and Zelena walk in a stand next to Foster. Bun walks over to Foster. They all laugh. Category:Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World!